I set you free and you came back
by EverlastingBoredom
Summary: You know the old saying, if you set something free and it comes back, it's yours? Well, Austin does, and he get's an unexpected(totally expected though) surprise! This is my first Austin and Ally fanfic so hopefully you all will enjoy it! R & R . ONE-SHOT


**_Hey everyone! So this is my first Austin and Ally fic and it's most likely not nearly as good as some already on here, but everyone's got to start somewhere, right? Anyway, I'm sorry if it seemed rushed toward the end and I'm sorry for any ooc-ness._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything to do with Austin and Ally, except this story. _**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

I watch as Austin jogs up the stairs and onto the stage, a big smile on his face. He grabs his guitar and takes a hold of the microphone.

"Hey everyone thanks for coming out, I'm Austin Moon and I'm really stoked to perform for you guys tonight!" He said into the mic enthusiastically. The crowd in the mall roared with excitement, some girls screaming an 'I love you Austin!' and other's, 'I'm your biggest fan!' The music started playing and he sung into the mic.

_Flip the switch,_  
_Turn on the lighting,_  
_Get it right,_  
_Show 'em how it's done_

_Freak it up,_  
_No matter how you dress that song,_  
_Girl you know, you got a number one_

I watched him and felt a pang of jealousy go through my heart. Seeing Austin perform up on stage, I always get that jealousy run through me and I know it's because I wish I could sing up on stage like him and I really hate my stage freight for that, but then again, I don't think I'm going to get over it anytime soon.

_Go with it,_  
_You got 'em where you want 'em,_  
_Drop the beat,_  
_They need to hear your sound,_  
_Play it up,_  
_It's coming down to you right now,_

_They want to know, know, know_  
_Your name, name, name_  
_They want the girl, girl, girl_  
_With game, game, game_  
_And when they look, look, look_  
_Your way, way, way_  
_You gotta make, make,_  
_Make'em do a double take,_  
_Make 'em do a double take._

_Yeah, make 'em do a double take_

He finishes singing his first song and a round of applause and screaming erupt in the mall once more. I clap my hands, but I doubt he could really hear my above anyone else. The music for his next song starts and the audience grows silent to listen.

_You're always on my mind_  
_I think about you all the time_

_Umm... no!_

_Let's not talk about it_

The crowd recognized the song and clapped to the beat.

_Drama we can live without it_  
_Catch a wave if we're bored_  
_There's a clock we'll ignore_  
_Find a way around it_

_Hey, girl, I can tell there's something_  
_Even when you say it's nothing_  
_When you're playing with your hair_  
_Like you just don't care_  
_It's a tell, you're bluffing_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way._

_I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_But it's not a love song_  
_Not a love song_  
_I love the way you get me_  
_But correct me if I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song_  
_Not a love song_

_I love that you buy the tickets_  
_And you don't make me watch your chick flick_  
_We've come so far,_  
_Being just the way we are_  
_If it's not broke, don't fix it_

_I can't guess the meaning,_  
_When you don't say what you're feeling_  
_If you got a broken heart,_  
_You can punch me in the arm_  
_Now that's what you needed (That's just what you needed)_

_Don't take this the wrong way (Nope)_

_I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_But it's not a love song_  
_Not a love song_  
_I love the way you get me,_  
_But correct me if I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song_  
_Not a love song_

_I don't speak girl (Like, hey girl!)_  
_I don't quite understand a manicure_  
_But you're_  
_The only friend I'd take a shower for (And I would really do that for you)_  
_And I, would hold your bags_  
_When you go shopping_  
_What a guy, (What a guy, what a guy, what a guy)_  
_What a guy_

_I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_The way you say you'd, put me through it_  
_I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)_

_I love the way you get me,_  
_But correct me if I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song (not a love song)_  
_Not a love song (I know it's not a love song)_

_I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_But it's not a love song (No, definitely not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_  
_I love the way you get me_  
_But correct me if I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_  
_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_  
_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_

I wish it were a love song.

* * *

The crowd goes crazy before the music stops and Austin grins. "Thanks everybody!" He exclaims before jumping off the stage and coming over to where me, Trish, and Dez were.

I rush over and wrap my arms around his neck, catching him off guard. The contact sent electric pulses through my entire body. Good electric. "That was great, Austin!" I exclaim, releasing him, albeit, a little reluctantly. He gives me that bedazzling grin that I can't help but smile back to.

"Thanks Ally" He said. I could have sworn my heart just did a triple beat.

"Dude that was awesome" Dez sings with his video camera in hand. "I can totally add that to the website under your concerts tab"

"When did I get a concert tab?" Austin asked with a chuckle.

"Uh, last week when I decided to put one up cause someone hadn't written a new song yet," Dez looks pointedly at me when he says 'someone' and I roll my eyes. "and your fans want something to keep them content until your next video"

"Dez, it's not that simple writing a new song!" I say exasperatedly. This is like the hundredth time I've had this conversation with him! Why can't he understand that I can't just spout out a new song every day. It takes time to write a good one! Sometimes I'll get a feeling or a melody will get stuck in my head and won't get out until I write it down. Point is, he needs to understand that my job isn't easy. Then again, everyone's definition of easy could be different. My easy could be different than Dez's easy or Trish's easy or even Austin's ea- And there I go. I really need to work on not talking for years at a time.

"Well, you coul-" Dez began but was cut off by Trish.

"Woah wait. I didn't approve of any 'concert tab'" She said crossly.

"I didn't think it needed your approval...?" The glare he got from Trish made him end his sentence in a question.

"Right, because you don't need approval from Austin's MANAGER on things that have to do with the stuff I'm MANAGING" She says and Dez nodded his head happily.

"Yeah, that's right" He said and quickly hid behind me when Trish started walking toward him. He looked up at me. "Ally save me!"

"Your so dead!" Trish said slowly before chasing after Dez when he ran out from behind me. I call after them but their too far away to even hear.

"It's a wonder those two haven't killed each other yet" Austin remarked. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah. I think they've learned to tolerate one another" I say and we started walking off in the direction that the other two ran off in. I looked up at Austin. He notices and looks at me.

"What?" I shake my head.

"Nothing" Silence.

"How do you do it?" The question comes out before I have a chance to keep it in and he raises an eyebrow. I mentally slap myself.

"Do what?" He asked. Great going Ally!

"You know, you" I say awkwardly and he laughs. "No! What I meant was, how can you get up on stage and sing and dance in front of so many people?"

"It's easy for me. I love being on stage" He said and shrugs his shoulders. I look down at my feet. "Ally, is this something to do with your stage fright?"

I scoff. "Uh, no!" I'm such a bad liar. He smirks at me.

"Your a really horrible liar" What did I say? "You know the only way to overcome your fears-"

"Is to face them, I know. Need I remind you of The Helen Show incident?" I ask. I still couldn't believe he did that. He know's how bad my stage fright is and he still did it. I know why. He was trying to be a good friend and help me overcome my fear, and I appreciate him for that, but I just don't think I'm ready to face my fear. Not soon anyway.

He made that goofy smile. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Then he starts laughing. "I can't believe they got you puking on camera!"

I sighed sadly. "Do you have to bring that up?" I ask and he stops laughing.

"Sorry" He apologizes with big chocolatey puppy eyes and I nearly melt on the spot. I quickly look down at my feet to hide the blush that I knew was shining bright on my face. I can feel him getting closer but then..

"AUSTIN!" My head shot up to see Dez running at us, his shirt and pants looking like they went through a bear cage. "She's a monster!" He exclaimed, pointing in the direction he came from and I see Trish smirking.

"What did you do to him?" I ask warily and she shrugged. I don't think I even want to know. Dez hid behind Austin, smarter choice than me, and didn't take his eyes off of Trish in case she did some surprise attack on him.

"So what are we going to do now?" She asked as she blew on her nails, bored.

"I don't know about you guys but I have a book report for my book club that I need to work on" I say. Austin's eyebrows knit together.

"Another one? Didn't you just do one not long ago?" He asked.

"Yes" I groaned. "But this time, I get to do a book report on Thomas Killermen's romance novel, In the Depths of a Rose" I pump a fist in the air in mock excitement.

"I'll bet it's super short" He said with a single shoulder shrug. I nodded and proceeded to take the novel out of my bag and drop it in his hands. He nearly drops it in surprise. I wish it was short. He looked at me in disbelief.

"You have to read this!" He asked, somewhat strained because the book was so heavy. About 1500 huge page heavy. I put it back in my bag and nodded.

"And I have to do a report on it by next week" I say tiredly. Just thinking about it was making me exhausted. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Your unbelievable Ally" I felt heat rise up to my cheeks when he smiled at me. Oh no, I gotta get out of here.

"I-I got-t to get going-g, cya g-guys later!" I stuttered and dash off toward Sonic Boom. If I stayed any longer, I don't know what would have come out of my mouth. I swear every time he smiles at me like that I have the overwhelming urge to kiss him, and worse, it seems to get stronger with everyday! What am I going to do?

* * *

Austin POV

I watched as Ally took off down the sidewalk and I chuckled once she was out of sight. She could be so weird sometimes, but that's what makes her her I think. That's something I love about her.

"What do you think that was about?" I ask. Dez shrugged and Trish gave me this 'Are you seriously that stupid?' look. I raised my eyebrows but she didn't say anything, instead, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. What's up with her?

"I'm going home then too," She states and then puts her hands up in front her her. "not because I'm tired, but because I don't want to hang out with you two any more than necessary" And then she turned and walked away. I turned to Dez.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask him as we started to walk the same way Ally went. He shrugged.

"I don't know about you, but I need to get this video up on the website before tomorrow" He said, pointing to his camera before putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'll see ya later"

I nod and watch as he disappeared behind me. In less than five minutes everyone dispersed and now I'm bored. I think I'll go mess with Ally. In a short while, my feet successfully guided me to Sonic Boom and as I opened the door, I scanned the room for the songwriter.

Hmmm, not here.

Maybe she's up in the practice room? I walk up the stairs and walk into the room with the piano, but no Ally. I thought she would be here. That's disappointing. Even though it's only been ten minutes since I saw her, I'm already wanting to refresh my mind of her mousey brown hair and dark chocolate eyes.

She's been acting weird lately...more than usual. Like a weird for Ally Dawson. I don't know what's up, it seems like any time I try to get close to her she either turns away and scoots some feet or she says she needs the leave the room for a second. Sometimes when I get close enough, I can see her face turn a dark shade of pink and I wonder if the reason behind her strange behavior is because she's coming down with something.

One time I tried to see if she was running a fever because her face was so red but when I got some inches from her forehead, she quickly got up, nearly losing her balance and falling, and she stuttered like crazy when she said she had to leave.

I tried to ask her if she was okay, but she gave me the weirdest looks and said she was fine. I sighed. Maybe singing something will help my mood. It just went down when I thought about Ally. She's been worrying me a lot lately at her passiveness and absent-mindedness. It wasn't like her.

I pull up the cover to the keys and was about to start playing when I saw something that made me pause. Ally songbook was laying on the keys in front of me. Okay, maybe absentmindedness was an understatement.

She would NEVER leave her book in such a place where anyone could find it, well besides now. Should I take it back to her? I don't really want to show up at her doorstep this late, it would be a little awkward for me to go all that way just to give her her book back. But then again, her book is REALLY important and she would appreciate it a lot.

Okay, I'll take it to her. I was about to get up when I glanced back down at it in curiosity. I wonder what makes it so important. Does she have secrets in it? Private things? Or does she just say stuff so me and Dez won't touch it? I mess with the cover of it with my finger. No, I shouldn't look in it.

I smile and continue to walk to the door but just as I'm grabbing the handle, my eyes dart back to the book. Maybe I could take a peek at the first page or two? Yeah, I won't go past that. I quickly sit back down on the piano bench and place the book in front of me as I open the cover and read the first page. Hmmm, just some lyrics for a song, probably not for me since the lines are super girly. I skim to the bottom of the page and seeing nothing of interest, I continue on to the second page.

More lyrics, except these ones aren't for any particular song, just random ones that she probably plans to use in a song in the future.

Well, I guess she was messing with me and Dez when she said not to to- What's this? I look at the bottom and see a page number with a heart around it. I really want to put the book down but it's finally getting interesting! I turn to the page that she hearted and read the first couple lines, and no surprise, they were written in perfect calligraphy.

'Me, Austin, Dez, and Trish made a movie today. Well, it was all Dez's idea but he had me make him big props for the movie so I kinda helped make it too, in a sense. Trish got to be in one of the scenes and it was kinda funny how she and Dez went back and forth about her line not being good enough. It wasn't that bad, at least she got to be in the movie, I mean, I would have loved to be in it too, but because of my stage fright, it prevented me from doing so. Well, it would be more like camera fright then, wouldn't it?

Austin, of course, played the lead role as a lifeguard and he had to save a girl from a giant crab, and had to fight the crab toward the end. Once we finally got the scene right, it was perfect. He was perfect for that role, even with the -recently discovered- fear of umbrellas. I don't know, it's kinda nice to know he's afraid of something like that since it makes me feel a little better about my stage fright'

I looked down and saw she wrote another entry on the same page.

'The weirdest thing just happened. Someone I've known for a little while now, who I saw as nothing more than a friend, made me blush when he smiled at me. All he did was SMILE. And then when he laughed, my heart skipped a beat. I'm so confused at what's going on. I think I'm finally going crazy'

I laughed. Me, Dez, and Trish would always tell Ally that if she kept worrying the way she did, she was going to go crazy sooner or later, and it seems like it's coming sooner. It kinda sounds like she has a crush on this person, doesn't it? I wonder who it is. I read the next entry that was dated a couple weeks later.

'It's been weeks since I first started to notice these feelings, and ever since then, they've been growing stronger. I'm not sure what to do cause I think I'm falling for this person. He's awesome, funny, sweet, he can be super cute sometimes, and not to mention how caring he is. I know that he doesn't feel the same way, to him I'm just a bunch of jittery nerves and if I said anything about how I feel, he probably wouldn't take me seriously. All I can do is hope that the feelings go away'

She sounds like she likes this guy a LOT. Oh some more writing.

'Okay, I swear HE tried to kiss me today! He was leaning in close and I really wanted to stay put and kiss him, but thanks to my automatic excuser that seems to come up with an excuse automatically when I get really nervous, I ended up dashing out of the room. I accidentally slammed the door and I knew for a fact that there was a blush on my face since it was so hot all of a sudden. Someone passing by probably thought I was really mad or something. For the record, no, I'm NOT in love with him!

Maybe a small crush but not something serious.

So I sometimes try to think of why I like him and think that he wasn't really THAT amazing but I end up failing.. miserably. His name comes from Texas, a lot of boys have that name, but he makes this place somewhere that I want to be.

Every time I think of the city, I can't help but think of him, not to mention those chocolate eyes that look like puppy dog eyes. Well maybe his eyes are more of a milk chocolate, molasses color, but then again, they have this light and dark shades intermixed throughout so I can't say definitely of chocolate, but then again, chocolate isn't a solid color either, is it? But it's st- Aww man. Even on paper I still ramble on about things. I guess I can't help it. When I think of him and all the things I like about him, my heart races and I can't stop smiling so I end up writing whatever comes to mind.

I really need to work on it'

A city in Texas? Hey maybe she's talking about m- Oh wait, she's probably talking about Dallas. I reread it and slouched a little. Yeah, she's definitely trying to describe Dallas. I guess I knew that she would never love me back, but reading this really got me thinking that she did.

Austin? A city in Texas. I have brown eyes that she could think looked like chocolate. I'm sweet, caring, funny, and do I even need to say the last one? Yes, I'm awesome! But Dallas is some of that too, isn't he? I don't pay attention, but from the way Ally used to fawn over him and tell me things about him that she liked, I'm pretty sure it matched up close to this list.

Really. How could I compete with him? She's had a crush on him for years and- huh. I just now remember that she saw this guy as nothing more than a friend. I still think it's Dallas. Ugh, I'm getting that feeling again. It's this weird feeling that I feel in my chest whenever I see some guy hitting on her or something, it makes me want to go and punch their teeth out. And it doesn't help that Dallas is my friend. I don't actually hit anybody, but I've come really close lately. It's irritating cause they come up and think they know her, when they clearly don't and nor would they have an interest in doing that. When guys ask her out, and I speak from seeing this, they never have the intention of getting to know her, they just want a girlfriend, someone to make out with or hit up and it makes my blood boil.

Ally is a super awesome person and they aren't even worth explaining that to. So as a awesome person, she deserves someone who won't treat her like some 'you'll do' barbie and will actually treat like she should be treated. As much as it hurts to say, I think Dallas is perfect for her. My heart twisted painfully but I ignored it. It's not what I want, it's what's best for Ally after all, and that why I'm going to make it a personal mission to get her together with Dallas...and I think I know just how to do that. But first, I want to make sure that the feelings are mutual.

This kinda reminds me of a saying my mom once said when I had a pet bird. Don't look at me like that, it was a long time ago, anyway, one day it wouldn't stop chirping at the window and I asked my mom about it. She said it might want to go out and be free like birds should be. I started crying cause I didn't want to do that because I loved that bird so much, but then she told me: "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, you can keep it, but if it doesn't, it was never meant to be"

Apparently, me and that bird were never meant to be since the next day she said that, I let my bird go out the window and it never came back. I still kinda wonder where it went.

* * *

I walked up to the cell phone accessory cart. Dallas noticed me and grinned.

"Hey Austin" He greeted me. I nod.

"Hey Dallas, how's it going?" I ask, leaning up against the cart. He shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. Well actually there was this one lady who came up here an-"

"Yeah, that's great so what do you think of, Ally?" I ask, trying my best to be nonchalant about it. So far, it's not working. He looks at me in surprise.

"Um she's nice and really cute when she's nervous" He said with this shy smile. I'm not going to lie, I was hoping he'd say something that didn't scream 'I like her'. "Why?"

"No reason really" I half say/half wheeze. Gosh, why do I have to be so obvious when I'm lying? Dallas smiles at me. But luckily he isn't that bright so I don't think he even noticed. Check. He does like Ally. Now for my plan to commence. There goes another painful twist.

* * *

The day of my plan has come. I sighed as I pushed open the doors to Sonic Boom and I headed straight for the brunette behind the counter. Let's just get this over with. I put on my best Austin smile and waltzed up to the counter before jumping up onto it and dangling my feet off the edge.

"Hey Ally" I greet the girl. She looks up at me and smiles, making my chest tingle.

"Hey Austin" She greets me back. She seemed to be in a good mood today since she hasn't told me to get off the counter yet. And suddenly her smile disappears and she frowns. "Austin, you know your not supposed to sit on the counters like that"

Okay, spoke too soon. I jump off with a chuckle and shrug.

"But it's comfortable" I say and she shakes her head. Oh right, the plan. I clear my throat. "Oh Ally, I think Dallas wanted to talk to you later today"

She popped up with interest and smiled. "He does?" She asked. I nodded.

"He wanted me to tell you that he was going to be by his cart tonight and wanted to talk to you when you left here" I say and her smile widens.

"Okay," She says, walking around the counter and over to me. "Thanks Austin" And then she walked upstairs and into the practice room. I watched her every step until she disappeared, my eyes lingering on the closed door for a couple seconds. I should just ask Dez to plan my funeral cause I think that when I see them together, I'm going to die. No Austin! Your happy for her. Don't think like that. I sighed and waited until 9 pm when the store closed.

* * *

9 p.m.

"DAD I'M GOING TO MEET DALLAS, I'LL BE BACK IN A LITTLE BIT" Ally yelled up to her dad who I think is in the 'managers room'. To be honest, I don't even know why they have it when there's just a desk and bookcases in there. I stood at the door and watched as she walked towards me. I swear, as cliche as it might sound, angels were singing and she was walking on a cloud with this wind blowing at her that made her brown curls toss and turn like those spiral wind chimes.

"Austin?" I shook my head and saw her giving me an worried look as she waved a hand in front of my face. "AUUUSSTTIINNN"

"What?" I ask, sounding a bit out of it. She seemed to notice because she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I grinned, albeit it was fake.

"Yeah, fine" I reply and she gives me this amused look before walking out.

"I'm going to see Dallas now, see you later Austin" She said before walking through the door and into the darkness of the night. I feel like my heart just shattered. What was I doing? Why was I setting up the girl that I loved more than anything in the world with one of my friends? I closed my eyes as the clamping of her feet fades quickly. I set you free.

* * *

Normal POV

Ally walked down toward the cell phone accessory cart and spotted the familiar head of brown hair standing next to it. She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about?

"Hey Dallas" Her voice surprised him as he noticeably jumped. His eyes light up when he saw her and he smiled.

"Hey Ally" He greeted her.

"Uh so what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked curiously. He fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt and he smiled at her nervously.

"I, uh, wanted to tell you that I..." He trailed off as he stared into her eyes. After being silent for a couple moments, he sighed, "that I was having a sale on cell phone accessories. Buy one get one half off"

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "That's all you wanted to tell me?" She asked. He nodded but stayed silent, and she cracked a small smile in response. "I think your messing with me. Just tell me what you were going to tell me"

He looked at her and eventually gave in as he said, "I kinda like you" He confessed and she raised an eyebrow.

"Kinda like me?" She asked. He nodded but stopped and shook his head instead.

"No" He said and then looked into her eyes. "I..love you"

Her eyes widened. He loved her? So what was she supposed to say now, I love you back? Did she feel the same way back? Sure she had a crush on him for years but something..changed. She really only saw Dallas as a friend now and no longer held any romantic feelings for him. Ironic how when she finally stops liking him, he turns around and says he loves her.

"Dallas, I.." She began and paused a brief moment to brace herself for his reaction. "I'm sorry"

He looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings" She said in low tone, her eyes not meeting his in fear of the broken look that she would see. He sighed.

"It's okay," He said. "I understand" And then in a low whisper he said, "I'll have to let Austin know"

She heard him and perked up in interest. "Austin?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Yeah, he came up to me out of the blue and asked if I liked you or not. When I said I did he decided to help me confess to you here" He replied with a shy smile and she looked at him in shock. Austin did this? Did that mean he didn't like her back? She wondered why he even thought she liked Dallas still. Well, you know, besides the whole crush for years thing. Dallas smiled at her and she gave him the most apologetic smile she could.

"I have to get back but listen, I'm really sorry. Like rea-"

"It's okay Ally, honest. I'll see you later" He said with a chuckle. She noticed how his didn't make her heart do any weird stuff like when Austin would chuckle her heart would skip beats. She eventually wound up back at Sonic Boom again and when she walked through the doors, she saw someone who she thought was gone.

"Austin?" She called out, surprising him so much he fell off the counter he was laying on. She rushed over to him in worry only to see him rubbing his butt with a pained expression.

"Ow..." He muttered and then got up, grinning at her. She sighed in relief. "Hey Ally! How did your meeting with Dallas go?"

Ally's POV

"It went okay. Apparently he likes me" I say, leaning against the counter. Austin's grin suddenly seemed different.

"Oh really? You must be so happy!" He exclaimed happily, although the happiness in his voice didn't reach his eyes. "How long have you waited him to say that, like three years? So when's the wedding?" He finished with an even wider grin. I stayed silent as I looked at him and he seemed to notice something was off.

"I," I said in almost a whisper. "I turned him down"

He looked at me in shock. "What?" His eyes widened. "You've been having a crush on him for so long, why would you turn him down when he finally returns your feelings?"

"Well, I-"

"Don't tell me that he was lying"

"NO" I exclaim quickly and once he looks at me to continue, I sigh. "He wasn't lying it's just, I kinda like someone else"

"Who?" He asked in this almost sulky yet hopeful voice. I was about to answer when a better question came to mind.

"Austin," I begin. "Dallas said that you set up that little meet earlier. What made you think that I still liked Dallas?"

"Because you've bee-"

"No, besides that fact cause I know it's not that" I cut him off and he looked at me.

"Um, no. That's the reason" He said, his voice quivering a little as he gave me a nervous smile. I shook my head and took a step closer to him, albeit I had to bend my neck to be looking at his face. I gave him the look I give Dez when he's keeping something from me, it usually works too. Instead Austin continues with, "You know, you left your songbook up in the practice room a couple days ago"

"What does this have to do with me leaving my book?" I ask and he chuckles awkwardly. Why would he even bring up me leaving my b- wait. My eyes widened to saucers and I pointed an accusing finger up at him. "You read my songbook didn't you!"

"Pfft, no" He said, keeping his eyes from meeting mine. He's so obvious when he's lying. I give him a 'really' look and he rubs the back of his neck. "Okay, so maybe I read the first page or two" Phew, I thought he might have read to the middle of the book where I...wrote some stuff. I feel relief come off my chest that is, until he finishes, "Or maybe I read to, I don't know, page 78?"

My eyes widened and I stuttered out a, "Y-You read page 7-78?" He gave the slightest of nods and I felt my heart drop. No wonder he was trying to get me to go out with Dallas, he realized I was writing about him in my songbook and didn't feel the same way so instead of telling me that, he tried to get me with my used-to-be crush. "S-So that's w-why you set m-me up with D-Dallas?"

"Yeah," He admitted and then when he finally looked at me, he quickly said, "I'm sorry Ally for reading your book! But when I read what you wrote about Dallas I thought you really liked him so I just wanted you to be happy and so-"

"Wait," I hold up a hand and he stops. I look at him in bafflement. "what all did you read?"

"To the point of where you thought about him and his chocolatey eyes every time you heard his name, which was a city in Texas" He says shamefully. Oh no, he read that far? I can't believe this! Wait, he said what I wrote about Dallas so that means he doesn't know that I was talking about- oh. I glanced up at HIS chocolatey brown eyes and I mentally sighed. Maybe it WAS time I told him. I've been holding it back for quite some time and now is better than ever.

"Austin, I..wasn't talking about Dallas when I wrote that" I say hesitantly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Are you sure, because that was the exact list you gave me the last time I listened on your ramble about the things you like about him?" He says and I slightly nod.

"Yeah, I was talking about someone else. Someone who is around me everyday" I say and he looks even more confused.

"Dez?" He asks and I scowled.

"No, not Dez. Is there a city in Texas called Dez?" I ask him and he thinks about it for a second before shaking his head. "I was talking about...y-you"

I cringed when his eyes widened with shock. Here it comes, what I was afraid of. The whole reason I kept these feelings to myself. When he doesn't say something, I desperately try to save what little friendship we might have as I stuttered out, "Y-You and everyone! I l-love everyone around me, and that they never go away. What were you thinking I was saying? Pfft, I was mes-" I was rambling on when all of a sudden, it was cut off by something warm on my lips.

Austin wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him as I was frozen with surprise. What was he d- You know what? No, I'm not going to question this. I respond and push against his lips. An eternity later, we pulled apart and I looked at him in bewilderment.

"What were y-"

"I feel the same way" He said with a grin. I gawked at him before a smile spread across my mouth.

"You do?" I ask almost with tears in my eyes. He nodded and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. I can't believe all this time, he loved me back too! Wow, I feel so relieved and happy that I don't even know what to say. I can barely even think straight. Luckily I didn't have to say anything since he pulled me into another kiss; I wasn't complaining.

* * *

Normal POV

"Thanks everybody!" Austin jumped off the stage and walked to the back where his friends were waiting. Well Dez, Trish, and Ally who was his girlfriend.

"Austin, that was as awesome as ever!" Ally said and he grinned.

"Does that mean I get a congratulatory kiss?" He asked. She playfully rolled her eyes, but kissed him nonetheless. It had been a year since the two started going out and things were going well. Austin scored a recording contract for a small music company. It wasn't anything big, but it was a start. Something that did surprise everyone, including themselves, Dez and Trish had been dating for three months now. They still acted like they usually did, but there was always a smile on their faces.

Ally smiled as she watched her friends and Austin. She hoped it would stay like this forever. Austin glanced over at her and smiled too.

'I set you free,' He thought, walking over to her. 'and you came back'


End file.
